Dolores Umbridge's Rise to Power
by RestlessHamster
Summary: How did Dolores Umbridge worm her way through the Minister to her position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts? Oneshot.
**A/N: I just wrote this on a whim, it took me half an hour. Basically it takes place between Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix and it shows how Umbridge came to Hogwarts. For now it's a oneshot, but I might expand it later on.**

* * *

Dolores Umbridge scurried along the Ministry carpet, trying to keep up with the Minister of Magic. "Minister," she said sweetly, "have I told you before how amazing you are?"

"Many times, Dolores," Fudge said absentmindedly, not even trying to stop Umbridge from sucking up.

Umbridge waited for an answer, but none came. Fudge was too busy scanning a map of the Ministry's new floor. But that was okay. Cornelius was the Minister, and he had important things to do. He didn't need her to distract him.

Fudge held out a hand and Umbridge immediately placed a highly expensive EverSharp, Self-Ink, SpellCheck peacock feather quill in his hand. She felt a flash of satisfaction. That was _one_ thing Cornelius used her for. She wasn't useless. Not at all. "Where are we going, Minister dear?"

"New floor. My new office. And your new office too, since you've been promoted to my UnderSecretary."

Once they arrived, Fudge sat down behind his new desk and conjured a hard chair for Umbridge. "Now, Dolores, you said that you had information for me."

"Of course, Minister." Umbridge produced a sheaf of _Daily Prophet_ s from her pink handbag and set them down. "I do know that many doubt Rita Skeeter's reporting integrity, but I believe these articles have a grain of truth." Her words contained an unspoken meaning: _Even if it's not the truth, it suits our needs. So we will make it the truth._

Fudge scanned the first headline: _Dumbledore Rejects Minister of Magic Office_. "These are from _years_ ago!" His words held an unmistakeable air of disappointment.

Suddenly worried that she would lose her chance, Umbridge said quickly, "Put together, they reveal a story. A _very_ good story! It won't waste your time, Minister!"

"Hmm. Go on."

Umbridge continued hurriedly. "As you'll remember, when you ran for Minister of Magic, Dumbledore was asked to become Minister over you. But he declined."

Fudge nodded, looking disinterested.

"Of course, you know all that forwards and backwards." Umbridge looked up.

"Indeed I do. Coffee, Maurice. The usual." Fudge was talking to his secretary.

Sweating, Umbridge revealed the next _Daily Prophet_. "The article here shows that Dumbledore and Harry Potter claim that You-Know-Who is back."

"Dolores, I'm afraid that I know this already. This is quite irrelevant."

"Oh, but Minister! Just wait!" Now Umbridge was clammy. If Fudge lost interest, her shot at greatness would be forfeit. She slammed down the next newspaper. "And here is where it gets _interesting_. It's my belief that Hogwarts secrecy-" she stabbed at the headline- "is hiding a secret of Dumbledore's. He is obviously trying to gain attention: first through admitting Harry Potter to Hogwarts, and now through claiming You-Know-Who is back!"

Now Fudge was showing interest. "Keep going, Dolores."

"Unless someone from the Ministry goes to Hogwarts..." Here Umbridge tried to make herself look as heroic as possible. "...we won't know exactly what Dumbledore is planning. But I truly believe that Dumbledore is training his students to become an army! And for what purpose? To take the position of Minister of Magic!"

Umbridge's voice rang, echoing through the office. Maurice shakily deposited coffee and fled.

Fudge stroked his chin thoughtfully and Umbridge sighed internally in relief. "You have a good point," Fudge murmured. "But even so, it would be horrible for my public image if it turns out I'm wrong. Of course You-Know-Who hasn't returned – that would be preposterous-" He giggled nervously. "And it seems very likely that Dumbledore is raising an army... but the public doesn't usually accept things like this unless there's overwhelming proof. Dumbledore's very popular," he added, a tad unneccesarily.

"So that's my other purpose for wanting to talk to you," Umbridge said gleefully, leaning forward. "If you want, Minister, I could go to Hogwarts as a teacher. I hear they need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – again – so I could become the new professor and gather evidence against Dumbledore." Secretly, Umbridge was hoping Fudge would object because of the jinx on the job, but he didn't.

"Good idea." Fudge pulled some papers from a file cabinet behind him and scanned them. "Yes, the Ministry may provide a new professor if Dumbledore cannot find one. And you're absolutely sure that Dumbledore is having trouble...?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Because the public would shame us if you showed up to the job and someone else was already there. We could keep it quiet, but goodness knows how quickly Rita Skeeter will find out." Fudge stroked his chin. "Now, we'll have to redesign seven years of curriculum. Perhaps..."

"Oh, I had an idea," Umbridge said eagerly. This was her favorite part of her plan, or it would be if she pulled it off. "To deter Dumbledore's 'army' plans, we can teach defense – but strictly theory. No practicals. Copying notes, reading from the textbook... but no wandwork."

"That sounds great!" Fudge smirked. "That'll show Dumbledore who's the _real_ Minister. Go ahead, Dolores, develop your plan. I'll get you into Hogwarts; you perfect your theory and excuses."

Umbridge nodded, grabbed the _Daily Prophets_ , and rose from her chair, making her way to her office. She glowed with satisfaction. The meeting had gone perfectly. Her plan had been met with positivity, Dumbledore would be shown his place, and the rumors about You-Know-Who would be quelled.

Umbridge couldn't have asked for a better job.


End file.
